Phantom Tunes
by LadyTwice
Summary: Eleven chapters with the influence of eleven songs, All one shots, not song fic's. Please read and review! First chapter and song "You Belong With Me"
1. You Belong With Me

**Hello everyone!! Okay, First of all, I know. Stupid title, but I couldn't think of anything else T.T This is my first long story as in, there will be other chapters! Yayy :) I got the idea because, I'm always like "oooh, that would to a good story" after listening to an awesome song. So my friend was like, "Dude. make a damn story about it" So here it is :) and i'm doing the first ten songs on my Mp3 :) Which includes:**

**-You Belong With Me, ****Runaway, ****Whispers In The Dark, Love Game, Ghost Town, Unfaithful, Keep Your Hands Off My Girl, El Tango de Roxanne, Scotty Doesn't Know, Situations and The Girl All The Bad Guys Want.**

**********If it doesn't work out, review wise, i'll just do the top five or something :)**

**********Sooo!**

**Enjoy this crappy fic! and PLEASE Review and Read! Even if you hate it, say it, but nicely :) I would really like do all these ten :) I love Reviews :)**

**Aand these are NOT song fics, just idea's that pop in my head after listening to the songs.**

_I Do NOT own Danny Phantom or the song 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift.

* * *

_

**You Belong With Me**

Sam watched Danny pace back and forth on the phone to Valerie. He was sighing and moving his hands with every word he would try to get in and wouldn't.

She couldn't believe what she was going about this time, a joke.

Danny made a joke and Valerie didn't like the joke.

Sam sighed and fell back on her bed, today her and Danny were going to hang out at hers. But as soon as they sat down, Danny's phone went off.

"Stupid Valerie and her lame humor" Sam whispered.

Sam was bored, Tucker was with his geek friends and with Danny almost making a hole in her carpet, there was nothing to do!

'_I need music'_ she thought and by grapping her purple iPod, and pressing shuffle, she let her music play. '_Ah, the wonders of Nine Inch Nails'_

"Sam?" Danny was off the phone, finally. Pulling out her earphones, she smiled at him "what's up this time?"

"Well, she was gi- I mean, talking about the joke I said and bringing up that I was gone an awful lot today and stuff" Danny rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground.

"It's very awkward when she doesn't know that you're the 'Ghost Boy', isn't it?"

"Yeah" Danny smiled up at her. That smile always makes her heart go crazy.

* * *

**_The next day_**

Sam glared back at Valerie in the cafeteria, she was shooting Sam dirty looks all day long and Sam wished that Valerie would just give up!

"I swear, her skirt is so short, you can see her womb"

Tucker just stared at Sam's weird little saying. Sighing for millionth time, she looked at herself, at her plain purple t-shirt and a thought came to mind.

'_Maybe Danny likes those kinds of skirts that are like belts'_

Sam shook her head; she didn't want to think about Danny today.

"Hey guys"

'_Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear'_

"Hey Danny! Where's Val?" Tucked smiled, he missed his buddy.

"Off to cheerleading practice". The only reason why she was popular now.

All three of them were chatting and messing around, just like the good old days. When Tucker is spitting meat everywhere, Danny laughing and Sam secretly wishing he would wake up and see what is good for him.

'_Why can't he see that we're the best for him? I know that's kinda selfish, but. .we know him, we understand him!' _Sam cursed at herself; she shouldn't be thinking negative things when she has the chance to spend some time with her two best friends.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

It was a miracle; Valerie was sick and was refusing to see anybody.

Sam thanked the heavens.

She and Danny were meeting up with Tucker later for a sleepover at his.

For now, Danny and Sam were having ice cream, laughing on a park bench.

"This is how things should be, easy and fun," Danny said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in ages. I missed you"

Danny blushed at her statement and so did Sam.

"A-and Tucker" she added quickly.

"So how have you been? I mean, with Valerie and stuff" she dared to asked.

"Fine. Just fine"

She knew that forced smile.

And he was the exact opposite of 'Fine'.

"Let's get to Tuck's," she said, grapping his arm, linking with him.

* * *

**_The next night_**

Sam was standing at Danny's front door, she just gotten an important call from him.

"She broke up with me," he said when he answered the door.

Sam sighed. She pulled Danny to the couch, letting him finish.

"She said that I'm lazy and no good"

Sam bit her lip, what could she say? I told you so?

"Maybe it's for the best," she said, breaking the awkward silence.

"You're only saying that because you didn't like her"

"Can you blame me?" she finally lost it. Sam angrily stood up, glaring at Danny.

"I mean, she complained all the time! Giving out about you! Bitching about you! Telling you what to do!"

"She was just helping me Sam!" Danny was pissed off, jumping off the couch.

"Help? That was not help! It was plain mean and selfishness!"

"I don't need this," Danny said sadly, sitting back down.

"Danny. Look, I hate it that you're sad but. ."

Danny looked up at her

"You need to see and know what's good for you"

And with that, Sam walked out of his house.

"Sam!"

Sam turned around to see her only girlfriend and Danny's only sister.

"Hey" Sam said sadly, she felt worn out.

"Hey, I heard what you said to Danny and all I have to say is Thank you. I think he's finally thinking" Jazz laughed slightly.

Sam laughed with her, but still didn't smile. "How are you with all this mess?" Jazz was the first one to ask about it, Sam was somewhat relieved.

"Pissed off, the most I think."

"I mean, Danny goes off and wastes time with someone who doesn't even know him or treats him right."

"I remember Danny flying into my room at ungodly hours when he's sad, needing a friend."

"I'm the one that knows his dreams and wishes, that makes him laugh when he's about to cry and heck! I'm the only one that has seen him _cry!_ But still he goes off that _bitch!"_

"I know everything about him," Sam whispered, looking at feet.

Jazz didn't say anything, just pulled Sam into a hug.

And Sam needed that hug.

On the way the home, after Jazz left, Sam got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam. I was thinking about what you said and you're right. Valerie treated me like crap and I am better off without her"

"Great, Danny"

"and. .I know what is good for me now. And I'm going to treat you right"

"Me?" Sam blushed and stopped walking

"A-and Tucker"

Sam smiled.

"I gotta go now. Bye!"

Sam's smile grew bigger. She knew things will change and she knew it was for the better.


	2. Runaway

**Hello again :) First of I'd like to say a big Thank you to terraXbbXFAN2 and Wisdom's Shadow :)**

**So, my second chapter, short enough :) and rated K, I'd say lol**

**Enjoy and please, please Read and Review. Means alot!**

_I do not own Danny Phantom or the song 'Runaway' by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

_

**Runaway**

Sam left like everyone was against here this morning.

First, all her hot water was gone, so she had to have a cold shower.

Then her coffee machine broke down.

Then she couldn't find her car keys, so she was late for college.

"Life officially hates me," she said to no one, getting into her car.

When Sam got to work, she forced a smile, letting no one know that she was seriously pissed off.

Even when her teacher gave out to her and her pen couldn't work, she still didn't break down.

When the day was over, Sam went over to Danny's dorm, that boy could make her smile anytime.

"Hey" she smiled at him when he answered the door.

"Hey, don't knock, just walk in" he laughed "Want something to drink?"

"Nah, just want to talk"

Leading her to the couch, he sat them down. "Okay, talk"

Sam told him about her sucky day. She felt so mixed up. Happy, sad, angry. But most of she felt alive.

"I wanna scream, and just go somewhere. Somewhere nobody knows me and just have some fun and time to think, you know?"

Danny pulled Sam into a cuddle "Ya, I know"

"So, how are you now?" Danny asked

"Fine, really. I didn't once break down. I won my fight against the world" Sam smiled. "But I still want to escape from it all".

"Well . . . can you?"

"What?"

"Can you escape from it? Do you have any upcoming tests or something?" Danny's eyes started to sparkle; Sam knew where this was going.

"No, today I got done some important tests. So actually, I can escape from everything" Sam's smile grew bigger.

"Let's go" Danny pulled himself away from Sam, getting up from the couch and going into his room.

"Let's go somewhere for a while, two weeks tops because of ghosts." Sam could see him getting out a bag and he started to throw some clothes into it.

"Use your car?" he asked

Sam was stunned; her best friend was willing to ditch college for a couple of weeks and runaway with her all because she had a bad day.

"Yeah! I'll head to mine to get a few things like money, clothes and things. While you tell Tucker what we're doing and I'll meet you back here"

"Nah, I'm not going to tell anyone, I'll leave a note. This can be our secret road trip," Danny said, walking out of his bedroom.

He hugged Sam one more time, "I meet you in ten minutes"

'_This day just got to the worst day ever to the best day ever'_ she thought while she ran out the door.


	3. Whispers In The Dark

**Hello again :) Again: Thank you oh, so much to VeekaIzhanez, tdifreak55 (by the way, i love tdi too! xD), DannySamLover20 and terraXbbXFAN2 to reviewing :) (I think that was everyone xD)**

**I love this song xD, I wanted to write it differently, but. .i think it was a bit creepy O.o, maybe i'll post it, one day :)**

**Enjoy Chapter three! and pretty please read and review :) (Rated T)**

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or Whispers In The Dark by Skillet. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Whispers In The Dark**

She knew something was wrong, very wrong.

This was not Danny.

He was grinning like a maniac, pressing her against the wall.

She knew that she could kick him right there and she could escape from him.

But his eyes held her right there.

'_Come on, Sam! Say something!'_

"I-I have to go" Sam stumbled.

"No you don't. I want to talk to you, Sam"

His voice had changed.

'_What is going on?' _Sam bit her lip.

'_After all these God damned years. I will make her love mine.'_ Danny thought, grinning more.

He reached into his back pocket with his free hand and pulled out a red rose.

"Here" Danny offered.

Sam stared at the rose; Danny has never given her a flower. But she couldn't help but feel tingly all over.

"Thank-you" Sam said, taking the flower. Never looking away from his eyes.

"So, Sam. I've been meaning to tell you something." Danny started.

This was it.

He was going to tell her after so many long years.

"Yeah?" Sam asked hesitantly

Danny looked at her, like, looked at her.

Seeing her curious purple eyes, her pale skin, and the blackness of her hair and the perfection of her lips.

He was going to be everything.

He could feel his love for her, burning like a fire.

"I love you," he finally said.

Sam gasped and knocked her head against the wall.

"What?"

"I love you, Sam," he said leaning in a little closer.

"And I know you love me too"

Sam's mouth opened and closed like a fish, she didn't know what to say!

And with that, he disappeared.

Gone like a ghost.

"Danny?" she called, looking down the halls.

Then she heard something at her ear. A shiver ran down her spine.

"You'll never be alone, Sam. Hear my whispers in the dark"

That night, she found out that Danny wasn't Danny.

It was Danny's evil future self.

And he told her that he loved her, he tried to kill her along with his family and Tucker. . And Mr. Lancer.

She watched present Danny and future Danny fight.

Sam was so confused and hurt.

'_If Dan loves me. .does that means Danny does too? And does he know my feelings for him?'_

She never told Danny what Dan said to her, she told no one and Sam was sure enough that Dan didn't tell him either.

'_Hear my whispers in the dark'_

One way or another she will never, ever look at Danny the same way again.


	4. Love Game

**Hello my lovies :) Mwhaha, this is where my story gets kinda rated M**

**:O**

**Thank you to : tdifreak55 xD**

**Okay, the guys are twenty two here :) And Sam is best friends with Jazz NOT Tucker and Danny :) (I know, it was weird to write xD) and it's after Phantom Planet, so Tucker is Mayor and everybody knows about Danny being a halfa, but no. Danny and Sam are not going out!**

**But that changes ;) mwhaha.. please read and review! I really need more reviews xD haha**

_I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Love Game' by Lady GaGa.

* * *

_

**Love Game**

The party was wild; nearly everybody was either drunk or high.

Not that makes things worse or anything.

And honestly? It was the best party Sam ever went to.

Sam was dancing with Jazz Fenton, she knew she was the sister of the ever so famous Danny Phantom/Fenton, but she didn't care, they were best friends since she was fourteen.

"I don't think I ever seen you so drunk before, Jazz" Sam giggled.

"Ditto, Sammy" Jazz said "Oh! Look it's the Mayor!" Jazz pointed out, Tucker's head turned around "Well, hello Ladies, and that's Mr. Mayor to you Jazz" Tucker flirted.

Jazz and Tucker were madly in love with each other and were in a secret relationship, and only Sam knew. Sam had a feeling that the secret would be out by the end of the night.

"Mind if I get to dance with her?" Tucker asked

"Sure, thing" Sam winked.

Sam walked over to the bar, asking for another free drink and then she saw him.

Danny Fenton.

She ignored the feeling in her stomach, and just knocked down her drink, looking around the room.

"Why, Hello"

'_Shit'._

"Ah, hello, Danny"

"What's a girl like you standing here alone without anyone surrounding you?"

"Well, I'm not the famous one now, am I?" Sam giggled

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure"

This was the most conversation she ever had with Danny, let alone contact.

Sure, she had been in his school, been in his house. But Sam just ignored him most of the time, even when he saved the world!

"You look amazing," Danny whispered into her ear

Sam giggled once again.

"You're not half bad yourself"

She noticed that their mouths were very closer, very, very close.

Sam bit her lip and looked up at his amazing blue eyes.

She suddenly noticed a pressure at her ass.

'_He just squeezed my ass...He just squeezed my ass!'_

Normally, Sam would have slapped somebody across the face if someone placed a hand on her, but tonight, the drink and lust was taking over her.

'_Huh, well if he's gonna tease me, might as well tease him too' _

Sam pulled her arms around his neck and started to grind Danny slowly and that got her a nice shocked gasp from him.

As their dance slowly became more daring, Sam swore she saw flashing lights out of the corners of her eyes.

"Hold me tighter"

'_Did I just say that? Oh, please, I did not just say that to Jazz's little brother!'_

But she must of because Sam was then crushed against Danny's chest and that's when Sam lost control.

Her heart went crazy inside her chest, beating madly and Sam bit her lip once again and gripped Danny's ass.

Danny smiled down at Sam.

'_Damn it, I always dreamed of us dancing like this, Thank you God!' _Danny thought to himself.

More flashing lights.

As the music changed, they still didn't stop; they touched and shared looks for hours.

"Let me buy you drink" Danny said after a while

"Sure!" Sam said way too eagerly.

As she sat in a booth, waiting for Danny to show up with the drinks, Sam was trying to calm her hormones down, but they wouldn't stop screaming: '_You need to sleep with Danny!'_

"Hope you didn't miss me" Danny said sliding in next to her, handing her a drink.

Sam just smiled at him and sipped her drink. And that's went she felt it, a hand sneaking up her short white dress.

Sam quickly looked at Danny and saw him leaning in with his eyes closed.

A kiss.

Sam felt sparkles, tingles and bells.

She couldn't help but kiss back and make it deeper.

Sam opened her eyes to see another flashing light; she pulled back at the sudden pain and shock.

"Ah!" she said, holding her face.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, the lights just hurt"

"Oh, so you like the lights off?" he said, winking at Sam.

Sam knew this game and she smiled back at him.

"Depends where"

Danny gave her a low chuckle.

"Well, how about we ditch this place and head back to mine"

Sam nodded her head, taking his hand and let him lead the way out.

And it was the best night ever.

"Oh, Sam" Danny said, pulling away from her and falling back onto the bed, gasping for air.

Sam laughed and cuddled into Danny.

Danny smiled down at the girl he was madly in love with, running his fingers through her hair, watching her falling asleep.

'_Hopefully this won't be a one night stand, but a start of something'_ Danny thought before letting sleep take over him.

"Here ya, go"

Something light and papery hit Danny in the face.

"Jeez, what the-"

Something groaned and moved around underneath the covers.

"Whoa! Who's that?" Tucker asked, pointing at the lump beside Danny.

Danny blushed "I, uh"

"Danny?" Sam asked, poking her head out

"Sam!" Tucker gasped

"Hey Tucker" Sam smiled and waved lazily.

Tucker chuckled, "Sorry for waking you up"

"It's fine" Sam said, obviously calm about the situation.

"Well, I'm only here to give Danny the morning newspaper because he needs to know and Sam I think you do too"

Danny picked up the paper and saw in big bold letters was:

"**Phantom get's lucky with his old High School crush! See pictures inside of how his night went!"**

"Oh, and the press and paparazzi are outside waiting for you" Tucker said before exiting out of the room.

"Oh crap" Danny and Sam, said.


	5. Unfaithful

_Hi guys :) so so sorry for really late update :( I've been so busy with school and everything is not going for me at the moment. ._

_But anyways! Thank you for everyone for reviewing! I love reviews :) and I promise my next chapter will be a lot more sooner! so Enjoy and R&R!!_

_So, I don't own Danny Phantom or Unfaithful buy Rihanna

* * *

_

**Unfaithful**

Sam sighed as she felt the light hitting his eyes, could it be morning already?

Sam groaned and turned over in her bed, her head hitting against a shoulder, she smiled.

"Morning Sam" she felt a hand moving towards her chin ad pulling up her face to meet his lips.

"Morning Danny" Danny placed a small sweet kiss on Sam's lips and pulled back slowly, Sam looked at Danny's eyes, instead of seeing his normal cheerful eyes, she saw sadness.

Sam didn't know what was more painful, waking up with her best friend when she knew it was wrong, or to see the pain his eyes nearly every morning.

Sam broke the look and snuggled up to Danny's shoulder, they never spoke about it, they just took the time that they had.

Suddenly a ring tone broke through the silence.

"Hello?" Sam answered

"Hello, Miss Manson. Sorry for disturbing you but someone is on the line and wish to speak to you"

"Who is it?"

"Your fiancé"

"Okay, put him through"

Sam quickly looked at Danny put he had his hands up to head, Sam bit her lip to stop the tears from falling.

"Hello, Sammy?"

"Morning Nick" Sam simply said, she was on robot form.

Pause.

"You enjoying your break in Amity?" Nick asked, she could feel his heartbreak over the phone

"Yes, Tucker and Danny have been so much fun. They'll be over soon so we can all go for breakfast"

"That's great" Nick said, forcing to sound cheerful

Another Pause.

"Just. .Call me back later on, will you?" some of Nick's misery slipped out

"Sure" Sam calmly said

"I love you, Sam" Nick whispered, "Me too"

"Bye" he whispered again and hung up.

Sam let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, putting down the phone, she looked at Danny again.

He was smiling softly at her.

"Come on and let's get ready for Tucker today"

* * *

Time felt like it was going too fast, a week had past already and Sam only had two days left in Amity Park.

The night sometimes started off with just a kiss, the smallest of kisses, and suddenly it turned into a battle of power and need.

But the last few days Sam had, Danny took it slower, trying to make every moment sweet and tender.

Danny and Sam showed their true feeling on the last night; they cried and whispered sweet nothings into each other ears because it could be their last night, and it was a way of saying goodbye to their past two weeks.

That night Danny said something that made Sam's heart stop.

"I love you".

* * *

And the big day came.

If someone came into the room, Sam pretended to be happy and excited like any normal person. But as soon as they left, Sam just sat on a chair staring at herself in the mirror.

Suddenly the temperature dropped and Sam shivered. Tears started to pull out from her eyes.

A cool hand placed on her shoulder, Sam turned around to face Danny.

He was never so handsome, his hair now neat and combed very carefully so that no hair was out of place, the crispy clean black suit with the classical white shirt and black tie looked as if it was made for Danny himself.

Sam left herself cry softly at the beauty in front of her. Danny took her hand and pulled Sam gentle up to her feet.

"I know that you should give the gifts later, but I wanted to give it to you now" Danny said, looking at Sam through the mirror.

"Something old"

Danny pulled out a black choker that Sam used to wear all the time when she was fourteen; her gentle tied it to her neck, still fitting her perfectly after twelve years.

"Something new"

The next thing that Danny got was a travel ticket to Amity Park, Sam bit her lip as he placed it in her had, was he telling her to run away with him?

"Something borrowed"

The item was something that made Sam blush, "It's Jazz's, but she wanted you to borrow it because you're the only one that close as a sister to her".

Danny got on his knees and gently pulled up her dress and placed the garter on her thigh.

"And last, something blue"

Danny pulled out a small black box, Sam gasped with surprise, and her heart jumped into her throat and went crazy.

Danny smiled at her, and slowly opened the box. In the light, Sam could see a small white gold ring with a medium size blue crystal stone that had a strange green glow.

Danny took the amazing ring on and slipped it onto Sam's right, middle finger.

"I had some ecto put into it, that's why it's glowing. I wanted to make the ring unique, for you Sam, because you have always been unique and special. My Sam" this time tears were pouring out of Danny's eyes.

The moment was unbelievable, and Danny nor Sam couldn't look away from each other.

Danny leaned to softly kiss Sam's lips and when he pulled away the music started to play and to let everyone know that the marriage was about to start.

"I love you, Danny".


	6. Keep Your Hands Off My Girl

_Heellloo New York!! Hahaha Hannah Montana quote. . ooohh, guyss. .I hould be doing my school work,,but no..I choose my FF work instead because I LOVE DANNNY PHANTOM! and i'm slightly drunk,. .actually, i'm drunk...yeahh. .I'M SPRRY! But thaaaaank you to all my lobvely lovely reviewers! You're beautiful!!!!!!!! I send you a cupcake with Danny's face on it! :D_

_Soo, , this is really short and crap, but whatever..i only did it because OMG my favourtie song EVER is the NEXT CHAPTER!! o i'm goonna work really hard on it :):):):):):):):) hehehe. .ee._

Omg this computer is stuuupid!!! and Marroooon 5 is sexyy :)

sooo. . .as anything!! not danny phantom or G.C keep your hands off my girl..or Read and Review damnit!! and all hail Miley Cyrus!!! mwhahahahaha

* * *

Keep Your Hands Off My Girl

He couldn't believe she convinced them to go.

Honestly, Tucker and Danny were curious about the new hang out that Sam loved, and where she met all her new goth friends.

Danny knew that Tucker kind of liked it, but only reason why that is because he was chatting up some girl that thought Sam was cool.

"Hey any friend of Sam's must be cool. . even though it's quite clear that you're not Goth" she said, looking up and down at Tucker's white and red clothing.

Danny sighed and took a sip out of his purple drink, he cringed at the taste of it.

"Hey! Danny!" Danny turned his head towards the voice that was calling him, he smiled as soon as he saw the long black hair and the shining purple eyes.

"Hey Sam" he got a whiff from her perfume as Sam sat down next to him. "What do you think so far?" she asked, smiling at Danny.

"Not so bad" Danny said "Sure, I wouldn't hang out here all the time, but it's cool" Sam laughed gently. "There's a band is about to sing now, do you see the blond guy with the sun glasses?" Sam said nodding towards a guy that was adjusting the mike stand.

"Yeah?"

"His like my best friend here, not to mention the owner of this place" Danny raised an eyebrow, the guy looked about the same age of Danny. "Come on, I said I would give him support and get everyone dancing"

Danny blushed as Sam took his hand to lead him up to the front of the stage, he could see that Tucker was also being pushed up by the girl he was chatting to.

The guitar started to play and slowly, everyone started to stand up and walk up to the stage to dance. .or mosh.

"let the record play, let the record play, let the record play"

Suddenly everyone started to dance. Guys threw up their hands, making the rock sign and jumped up and down to the beat. Girls swung their hips and sang along.

Danny looked at Sam dancing, such a rare moment. Sam caught him looking and smiled at him, she took his hand again and that made him blush again for the second time that night. She put his arms around her hips and Sam gentle put her arms around Danny's neck, making him dance to her rhythm.

The chorus made Danny turn his head towards the lead singer.

"Keep your hands off my girl, keep your hands off my girl, keep your hands off my girl"

Suddenly, he took off his sun glasses and pointed to Danny and repeat the chorus.

Sam burst out laughing and winked at the blond singer, Danny turned his head towards Sam and pulled one eyebrow up again.

"Just ignore him"

"Sam, you're not-"

"No, Danny. Now shut-up and dance with me"


	7. Le Tange de Roxanne

_Hello my lovies :) Uhh. . sorry for the last chapter ^ ^" I'm never drinking again :/ Anywho! Thank you for the reviews :) I love them, especially the one when someone said Whispers in the Dark was creepy xD it made me laugh! Okay, for you guys who hasn't seen Moulin Rouge. . GO AND SEE IT! I love Moulin Rouge :D the place in real life is amazing, but no big elephant. My friend thought there was one xD _

_Enjoy this :) it's not all DxS, just slightly. and importantly! REVIEW :D I will update in five days if you do ;)_

_I don't own Danny Phantom or the song 'Le Tango de Roxanne' from the soundtrack of Moulin Rouge._

* * *

Le Tango de Roxanne

"I brought it!" Tucker said, grinning like an idiot as he walked into Sam's cinema room, straight away he put the DVD into the player and sat down on the huge red couch, next to Danny.

Sam walked over to them, with two big bowls of popcorn in her hands, she sat down in the middle of the two boys.

"I can't believe you've never seen Moulin Rouge, Danny" Sam said as she turned up the volume.

"Yeah, I love Baz Lurhmann! His movies are just so exciting and dramatic!" Tucker said, almost jumping in his seat.

" I love this movie, I think it holds a different kind of darkness to it, and it shows the difficulty of the day and age too" Sam agreed, bunching on some popcorn.

Danny just chuckled and took some popcorn, the music had started.

* * *

They were almost half way through the film and Danny was stuck into it.

"This is my favourite song. The Police, Opera and Tango simply amazing" he heard Sam whisper.

"You know, Christine reminds me of Danny" Tucker stated

"What? How?" Danny said, his eyes still not leaving the screen.

"You know, in love with a girl and trying everything to get her". Sam laughed, "You're right. It's freshman year all over again. Danny chasing after Paulina and Valerie"

Danny blushed and mumbled about something that he did not chase after them.

"And Sam is like Satine" Tucker stated again.

"What?" Sam said, blushing almost chocking on her drink, "You say I'm like a prostitute?"

Danny laughed "Oh yeah, that's exactly you Sam. You're the biggest one in Amity Park".

"And you would know Danny" Tucker said, grinning. Danny blushed once again "No" and he went back watching the Tango.

"I mean, You're like Satine because at the start, she doesn't believe in Love, but in the end, she does. Plus, she's a strong woman. Doing anything to do for her dream."

"Aw. Tucker, you do see personality, not just breasts and long legs". Danny and Tucker laughed at Sam's small joke.

"Any other character you would like to compare to us or our family?" Danny asked, in a messing way.

"Vlad is kinda like The Duke." Tucker said, grinning.

"Ah! Tucker!" Danny and Sam said in distaste.

"You call me a prostitute and you say Vlad is like The Duke, who is obsessed with Satine. Vlad is not obsessed with me, you idiot" Sam gentle punched Tucker's arm.

Danny's silently growled at the idea of Vlad being obsessed with Sam, wanting her for sex and the movie isn't really helping him either. Watching the Duke ripping Satine's dress.

"Jeez, you're taking it the wrong way!" Tucker laughed. "The Duke, is obsessed with something and he'll do anything to get what he wants. Just like Vlad won't stop until he gets what he wants. .like Sam"

Sam rolled her eyes and Danny punched Tuckers arm, not as gently as Sam did.

"Ouch!, Hey! I was only joking! And you did ask Danny!"

"I think you're like the small dude in it, the guy that dressed up as a nun in the start of the film" Danny said. The frightening images of Sam and Vlad had stop.

"But, he's an idiot!"

"Exactly"

Sam laughed, she always loved when all three of them got together and watched movies.


	8. Scotty Doesn't Know

**I am SO sorrry . Four _weeks_ late! *Sigh* But the last four weeks have been insane, but I _really promise_ that I will update the next chapter _much more_ sooner :) Plus I noticed that I have Eleven songs xD Not Ten, I need to learn how to count again! :)**

**Anyways, Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourite it story, It means a lot so plus keep on doing it :):)**

_I don't own Danny Phantom or the song "Scotty Doesn't Know". They belong to their owners._

_

* * *

_

_Scotty doesn't know._

"Good morning, Samantha!" a dark brown haired boy with green eyes entered a small blue kitchen early on a Sunday morning holding to cups of coffee in each hand.

Sam Manson, now in her early twenties smiled at the young man in front of her, ignoring the fact that he just called her by her first name, she told him many times to _not _to call her by her full name, but he always brushed it off and continued with calling her by her 'birth name'.

"Morning' Scotty" Sam gave him a sleepy smile, she was never a morning person but strangely Sunday was the only day Sam never grumbled about.

"A fresh pick me-up for my loving girlfriend" Scotty put the coffee down on the kitchen table and kissed Sam gently on her forehead. "Aw, Scotty. Thank you" Sam said, slowly taking a drink from the soft portable cup.

"Heading to church soon?" Scotty asked as he watched his girlfriend very carefully, _'Girlfriend, how wonderful to say that. Samantha Manson, the beautiful Goth who went to Casper High is my girlfriend. .and after college she'll be my wife' _Scotty thought to himself, happily.

Sam tried to hide her laugh, but she had a secret smile on her face, a secret smile, that only her and another person knew.

"After this coffee" Sam stated and took another drink from the coffee.

"Okay, I'll keep you company until then"

Sam loved Scotty's trust and his kindness, it was almost hard to do what she did.

Almost.

_Later on.._

"Oh, oh, oh"

Danny grinned as Sam moaned louder and louder.

He loved Sundays, oh so much.

Him, Sam, his apartment, in his room.

Or sometimes the bathroom.

"Danny!" Sam screamed.

Yes, Danny Fenton loved Sundays.

As Danny rolled over, he kissed Sam all over her face, making her giggle, Danny pulled away slightly to look at her face, he sighed contently.

Sam smiled sadly, "I feel sorta bad. . I said I was at Church, and I know I'm not Catholic but you know, it bad that I used that excuse and did nothing at all about religion"

Danny knew this game, it was kind of like role-play for him and Sam, it was his favourite game and it was his turn.

"Well, how about you get on your knees, and we'll have another go until you pray for me not to stop?"

Sam grinned, Danny had won that round.

The best part of the game was that Scotty believed Sam was at Church, being a good girl and obeying the rules but in fact Sam was Jewish and she was having sex with her best friend, secret lover/boyfriend, Danny.

_Next Saturday_

Jazz, Tucker and Danny were waiting at the Nasty Burger for Sam and Scotty. Tucker and Jazz were flirting while Danny stared angrily out the window, thinking about Sam and Scotty who were late showing up and trying to ignore the fact that Tucker and Jazz were blushing and giggling.

"Hey, Little brother. What's with the long face?" Jazz said, breaking Danny's thought.

"Yeah, man. If they wind changed, your face will stay like that" Tucker said jokingly.

Danny sighed and ignored them both.

"It's Sam, right?" Jazz said, this made Danny turn his head to face his older sister, she had a loving smile on her face. The smile meant either 'My baby brother is in love' or 'I'm always right'.

Danny sighed, could he keep it in longer? He knew that to him, that the thing with himself and Sam was not just sex. He felt more, more than he did when he was in High School. And he knew Sam felt something more too, he hoped.

"Yes" Danny said quietly.

Tucker grinned, he could smell the well over due money.

"You and her, have been. . . you know" Jazz asked in a guessingly tone.

"How did you know?" Danny said, his eyes popping out, he was just going to say that he was jealous and a little angry, but Jazz caught him off guard, she knew about Sam and him being together? Did Tucker know too?

Jazz and Tucker's smiles grew, "I was just guessing to see your reaction! Oh my Gosh! You guys have been sleeping with each other!"

Tucker could taste the money!

The whole group disliked Scotty, they found him annoying and babyish. they all he went on about is his parents and his childhood, on about how great it was and how rich they were.

They didn't know why Sam dated him, but they had a feeling it was her parents doing.

'_Shit. .I swear I was cursed on having a sister like Jazz'_

"Well, no. I have been. . I mean- we have not. . oh, what's the use? Yes, Sam and I sleep together ever since the start of College". Danny confessed, he felt a bit better.

Tucker reached over and clapped Danny on the back, "Well done Captain Clueless, you found the treasure" Danny chuckled at the phrase.

"Even though I don't like the timing of your closeness or that the fact that Sam is taken, it's about time!" Jazz cheered, clapping her hands together.

Danny's smile grew, it felt right that people knew.

"are ye going to tell Scot?" Tucker asked, "No way, I'm sure this thing between me and Sam will even last" Danny heart gave a squeeze at the thought of it.

"No, Danny. Both of ye would be crazy to end this, even when the both of ye are doing it at the wrong moment. I don't think it will end that soon" Jazz said, she could see that Danny is still a bit dense around Sam feelings.

"Sorry guys that we were late, Samantha couldn't decide what she was going to wear" Scotty and Sam arrived, Danny, Jazz and Tucker tried not to glare at Scotty and greeted them with as much kindness as they could.

Scotty slid next to Danny and Sam sat next to Scotty. Danny smiled quickly at Scotty and stole a small glance at Sam, she gave him a wink and the secret smile.

Danny smiled back, _'Maybe Jazz and Tuck are right. .maybe, this thing will last. Just something is in the way' _Danny thought, he glared at Scotty who was complaining about the food at the Nasty Burger. Danny wanted Scotty gone, for good.

"Danny, may I talk to you for a quick second?" It was now closing time for the Nasty Burger, everyone was departing after long night with secret smiles between Danny and Sam, flirting with Tucker and Jazz and one boring, spoiled Scotty. Everyone was tried and wanted to go home.

But Scotty was stopping Danny to do that one thing_._

"Fine" Danny snapped at him, _'I swear if he says one more stupid thing I'll hit him'_

Scotty rolled his eyes and ignored the rudeness of Danny "It's about Samantha" Scotty saw Danny's eyes narrow a bit, he knew that somehow with either Sam or Danny the subject with the opposite one made them touchy or angry.

'_I wonder why, if they hate each other so much, why would they be friends for so long and put up with each other? It makes no sense!' _Scotty thought, he was glad though that they hated each other though, he wouldn't want a poor boy with crazy parents and a sister who thinks she known's everything and be close to the beautiful Samantha Manson.

Scotty cleared his throat. "You see, I just want you to inform you about something"

Scotty paused for a second to look at Danny's expression, it was still the same, but angrier, Scotty step back and cleared his throat again, feeling uncomfortable under Danny's stare.

"I'll be asking her if I can move in with her, and that means. . . well, no more parties and late night visits and stuff, n-not just you now, but you, Tucker and Jasmine."

Scotty looked up to see Danny's new expression, he was smiling and his shoulders were moving up and down.

Danny held his stomach and burst out laughing, bending over with tears down his face. Scotty's face turned bright red, he was the one who was now glaring at Danny who couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny? This is serious!" Scotty stamped his foot, as if a child didn't get what he wanted.

This just made Danny laugh even more, tears were pouring down his face and between breaths Danny was gasping "I'm going to wet myself!"

Scotty crossed his arms and waited for Danny to stop.

After a few seconds Danny calmed down and stopped laughing, but looking at Scotty again made him giggle.

"What makes you think she'll say yes? That she'll drop her friends for a boyfriend that she only had for about three months? She'll react the same way as I did, I never seen or heard someone asking there girlfriend to move in with them as if it would them any good who've only been seeing each other for a couple of months!" Danny said, smiling and chuckling.

He did swear that he would hit Scotty if he said something stupid, but this was just so funny, stupid.

Scotty huffed, Danny didn't seem to understand anything at all to him, "You don't get it" he said, Danny chuckled once again, and slapped Scotty on the back, making him almost fall over.

"Good luck, man. If she won't break your heart later, your heart will be broken by her reaction when you ask her" Danny smiled to himself, and walked towards his house, leaving Scotty alone with his thoughts. Danny and Sam will laugh about this.

Suddenly Danny got a text, and it was from Sam, asking him to stay the night at her apartment, Danny grinned and thought to himself as he ran to Sam's, that they will be laughing about it sooner than he thought.

He could feel the small dark room starting to heat up, usually, when Sam and Danny slept together, it was fast and dirty. But this night, it was slow. slowly building up the climax, Danny was sweet and relaxing towards Sam, almost romantic.

Sam could feel Danny deep in her, his face hidden underneath her sheets, sweat formed on her forehead and Sam gasped and moaned little sounds that made Danny do his work a little more intense.

Suddenly Sam's cell phone to ring, Sam sighed in frustration and Danny's head popped up from the sheets with a known smile on his face.

"Hello Scotty" Sam said, as brightly as she could, she saw Danny returning underneath the sheets and could feel him slightly nipping her. Sam bit her lip from moaning his name.

"Look, listen, Scotty, before you started your story I-" Danny just inserted his tongue and Sam's eyes rolled back.

Coughing a little bit to grasp her own attention, to bring her back to ground "I'm sleepy and I need rest so I must reject your offer to come over".

Danny entered a finger. .

"So, I must go and we can talk about this later!" Sam hung up and threw her phone by the opposite wall, Sam pulled Danny up and swapped positions, kissing him roughly.

Danny smiled into the kiss, so much for slow.

_Next couple of weeks after_

Danny was going crazy, he hadn't seen Sam for two weeks straight, she said she couldn't make it the last two Sunday's and he hadn't got any invite to her apartment late at night.

Danny had been thinking that maybe that she did take on Scotty's offer on moving in.

It was making Danny to go out of his mind.

"Aaahh!" Danny shouted to his bedroom walls, as soon Scotty had stepped into everyone's live it has making everything bittersweet!

"That's it! I'm going over to Sam's and telling her that Scotty has to go!" Danny jumped off his bed and turned into his alter ego, Danny Phantom and flew to Sam's place.

_At Sam's_

"Sam! You home?" Danny flew into Sam's bedroom, landed on the floor and turned back human, he waited for an answer but he just heard the sound of Sam's shower going off, he smiled and walked over to her En Suite.

And there she was, happily singing an unfamiliar tune while washing her hair wearing nothing but her birthday suit. Danny smiled at the rare moment in front of him.

A suddenly wave of coldness made Sam stop what she was doing to look around the room, her bathroom door was now open and now, a very naked Danny Fenton was standing beside her in the shower.

Sam gasped but hugged Danny, she hadn't seen him in a while and she missed him so much, more than she should really.

"Hey stranger" Danny said, kissing Sam's wet soapy hair "Where have you been?" he asked her gently

"Scotty asked if he could go to Church with me, and he has kept me busy with dates and shit. Plus I had to catch up on college work" Sam laughed, she almost forgot about her education.

"Where is he now?"

"it's his birthday so his spending the day with his parents then coming over here for a 'home cooked dinner'. He thinks I'm cooking for him!" Sam laughed, she could never cook if she wanted to. "He'll be getting a salad and some wine and that's it" Sam smiled up at Danny, she quickly looked at his lips, the lips she hasn't touched since that lovely night in her bed.

Danny's lips turned into an evil grin.

"It's his birthday?"

"Yes" Sam answered, confused now.

"Well, Sam I'm going to fuck you so much that you'll won't be able to sit or stand"

So much for telling Sam about leaving Scotty. because they spent almost the whole day wearing each other out.

_Next week_

Danny was smug for the next week, Scotty asked if he could move in with Sam and she laughed as much as Danny did and said "Scot, you're a rich guy and you want to move in to my one bed room flat? You haven't seen me on a Monday morning and you'll never will. Sorry, but no way"

Plus, Sam found it very difficult to stand or sit the next day after their little day session.

Danny was happily walking town the street, about to buy two ice cream tubs and black bat jelly's and sprinkles for him and Sam when suddenly someone hit against his shoulder, making Danny take back a step but the shoulder-hitter fell flat on the pavement.

"Are you o-"

Danny paused to see messy brown hair, and familiar green eyes, staring up at him.

"Oh, Hi Scotty" Danny said coldly.

"Daniel" Scotty greeted and stood up and brushed himself down.

"I'm sure you heard about Samantha's and my dinner last week, and how I kindly offered my gift while she rudely refused it, laughing in my face, the same way you did"

"Gosh, Scotty. I didn't know. You poor thing. Is your heart still as one?" Danny said in a sarcastic tone, smiling to himself.

Scotty ignored his remark and continued.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you filled her head with one of your stupid ideas"

"What?" Danny was taken back, was Scotty blaming Sam's reaction on _him_?

"Did you tell her about my offer and did you pay her to reject it?"

Usually Danny would laugh at Scotty's views on things, but this was down right insulting and uncalled for, even though Danny was having sex with his girlfriend.

"Scotty, I said she would have the same reaction as me, and why would I pay her to even do that when the woman is as rich as any celebrity? I'm her friend, if Sam wanted to move in with you, I wouldn't of stopped her, but I knew she would refuse your offer, I'm her friend for more than a decade goodness sake! I was just telling you to prepare you, because you were so certain that ye would. You need to wake up, Scotty. See the real world and not just yours"

Danny took a deep breath from his long speech and walked away from where Scotty was standing, to let him only with his thoughts.

"I just can't take his nasty comments anymore, Sam" Danny sighed into the phone.

"I know, Danny. I deal with them to, and thank you for doing so too, you, Tucker and Jazz" Sam replied.

"But, Sam why don't you just dump him?"

"It's not that easy, Danny. Scotty's family is close to mine and if I leave him right now, it will stir something up" Sam said sadly, she hated being caught between family and friends.

"Sam, you know better than that. ." The conversation was getting a little tense, Danny was getting fed up with secrets and Scotty, everything would be so easier if he was gone!

"I know, I know! But, he'll leave me sooner or later, I turned down the moving thing, he'll see that I don't want to get any closer to him than I am now, and he'll give up" Sam tried to enlighten Danny again, but she could see _and_ hear that he was getting tried of hide-and-seek.

"I'm going to tell him"

"What?" Sam put the phone closer to her ear, to hear Danny better.

"I'm going to tell him, myself. Scotty has to go, Sam"

Sam bite her lip and smiled as she heard the dial tone, to let her know that Danny hung up.


	9. Situations

_Hello people! So sorry for the big ol' wait, things have been a wee bit crazy in my life xD But as a 'Sorry' I'm uploading the last two chapters :) And I have to say thank you to everyone who favourited this story and alerted it :) Almost as cool as reviewing, hint, hint ;) Thaaank you!_

I don't own Danny Phantom . Okay? You happy? Are you? Alright, jeez.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Situations_

The rush of the alcohol was amazing. The music was so loud that no one could talk, just shout. Everyone had sweat stuck to their skin.

It was the best graduation party ever.

Sam could feel the lightness of everything around her, the normal giggle and the slurred talk that started to take control over an hour ago. Danny was the same, always to have a drink in his hand that he took long gulps from. Tucker disappeared upstairs with a red head, only moments ago.

Everyone was either dancing in the sitting room, upstairs, or outside in the back garden, swimming or getting high.

Danny and Sam were on a red couch, laughing drunkenly and seeing who could knock down a drink faster. Danny started messing around, blowing into Sam's ear, making her laugh even more. Danny moved lower, blowing on her neck, he suddenly stopped blowing and replaced his breath with small wet kisses.

Sam bit her lip, if she was sober, she would of either pushed him away or freak out. But Sam was beyond drunk, and she didn't care.

"Oh, Danny" Sam moaned. Danny laughed, "I like the way you said that".

"Oh yeah? I could probably say it nicer, but you know, that would depend on how well you could do other stuff" Sam said. "Wanna test it out, then? And if I can do better things, maybe I could get a treat?" Danny said, grinning like an idiot and moving his eyebrows up and down in a cheesy matter.

Sam gripped Danny's shirt and pulled him to her lips, forcing her way into his mouth, Danny just as eagerly kissed Sam back. She could feel Danny's weight on her, pushing her downwards on the couch.

Their hands roamed to places where they never been, everything was becoming hotter and Danny's kisses were becoming dangerously low and one of his hands had disappeared under Sam top.

"Hey Fenton! Get off my couch!"

Danny sighed and got off Sam, pulling her up with him so they could get some privacy.

"No, Manson can stay. She looked good lying down, but she's look better if I was on top of her instead of you" Dash grinned. His buddies laughed along with him, nudging each other.

"As if, Dash. She's my date, get your own, if you can." Danny sneered, pushing past the snobby jocks. Their faces should the shock, finally! Danny Fenton stood up for himself.

"You know, that would be a lot be awesome if you weren't under the influence of drink and usually, I would stand up for myself, but I'm under the influence of drink too." Sam said, letting Danny drag her up the stairs.

"You're welcome" Danny said half laughing.

They reached a room that was open and free of high and drunk teens. Sam smiled cheekily at Danny and led him to the bed, making him lying down on his back.

Sam climbed on drop of him, looked down at him and smiled again.

Danny smiled back at her, reaching for her neck, he pulled her down and kissed her slowly, he felt Sam's hand reaching for his thigh, making it obvious what she wanted.

Danny felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, Sam's hand went higher and she quickly dove into his pants, making Danny gasp.

"Sam!"

"What?" Sam laughed. "I –" Sam cut off Danny by moving hand around a little bit, Danny bit make a moan.

"Shut up and let's forget everything, apart from you and me" Sam said, grinning madly.


	10. Girl All The Bad Guys Want

_Like I said, here is the final chapter :D I don't know should I be happy or sad.. oh well :D_

_I have to say, the coolest thing happened to me on F.F one of my one-shots, "Looking Back" was reviewed by one of my favourite author, so cool :D_

_By the way, Team Phantom are Seniors ;) __So remember, Enjoy and Review :) Bye!_

Don't own Danny Phantom or the song that inspired me to write this song .

* * *

_Girl All The Bad Guys Want_

Watching the beautiful Gothic Sam Manson pass in the morning, is probable the best thing in school for Danny.

Sam had amazing long black hair, her purple eyes and matching lips were either in monotone or in a smile.

Her clothes, nobody could guess what she would wear, something new everyday, it put the rest of the girls in the school glare at her jealously.

Danny sighed as she passed him on the steps leading out of school, hr could smell her perfume, Danny had no idea what it was but he sweared every time, it could get him high on the smell of it.

Danny heard Jazz's horn beeping at him to get a move on, snapping out of his trance, he quickly walked down to meet up with her.

"Wow, Danny. I thought you were different than the other boys in Casper, but like all of them, you have a crush on Sam."

"You know her?" Danny said, putting on his seatbelt.

"Yeah, a few of my girlfriends from college know her. I met her once or twice, she's cool, I liked her"

Danny was shocked, his annoying sister _knew _and _spoke _to the probable the hottest girl on earth?

"Wow, she knows college people" Danny simply said, instead of freaking out.

"Yeah, I think her ex boyfriend knew them or something" Jazz said as if it was nothing.

'_Wow',_ Danny thought,_ 'Sam just got even cooler'._

* * *

_The Next Day_

'_Okay, this is my chance.'_

Seeing Sam walk up the steps to go into school, Danny ran up to catch up with her.

"Hey, Sam!" Danny said, a bit behind her, waving, even though her knew she couldn't see it. Sam continued to walk and disappeared into the school.

Unknown to him, Sam was listening to her iPod.

But Danny didn't give up.

In the cafeteria, Sam was in front of Danny, taking his chance, Danny took a breath and –

Only to be cut off by Dash Baxter.

"Hey Fenturd! You're in my way!"

"Ah, Dash, this is a line. I can't be in your way cause you're behi-"

"Did I ask you to speak to me? No, I asked you to move, so move! Or else.. well, you know by now don't you?" Dash said grinning down at Danny.

Danny sighed at turned around.

"Dash, seriously, go behind the line like a normal person. The guy was there before you" a voice said.

Danny swore it was an angel's voice.

"Shut up you Goth fr-"

"Goth freak? Really? You've been calling me that since Freashman year, can you not think of more lame insults? Or is your brain to pathetic to do so? No wonder your failing English" Sam said, she was so quick at talk back it was unreal.

Dash growled and raised a fist at Sam, shaking in anger.

"Watch it, Mister Big Shot, Mr. Lancer is watching, wouldn't want to upset him and ruin your 'Teacher Pet' act, would you now?" Sam said, smiling at Dash.

Dash sighed angrily and left the line, with a glare at Danny and Sam.

Danny looked at Sam with wide eyes, she had a victorious smile on her face.

"T-thanks" Danny stuttered out. "Don't mention it, those stupid 'A-Listers' need a good verbal match now and again" Sam smiled at Danny and his breath caught in his throat.

"Just be careful after school, I can see him wanting to get his revenge, knowing him, he wouldn't go after to me 'cause I'm a girl" she said, rolling her eyes. Sam turned around and moved up the line.

'_Did she seriously speak to me?' _Danny thought, blinking crazily. Suddenly an idea popped in his head, and he would do it before Dash finds him after school.

_

* * *

_

After School

'_There!' _Danny thought, seeing Sam coming out of school. Danny was leaning against his scooter, he parked it right beside Sam's scooter.

"Hey again" Danny said, as Sam walked up, Danny busied himself to look as if he wasn't waiting for Sam.

"Hey yourself" Sam said, pushing her books into her bag.

"I was, um, wondering, as a thank you for saving me waiting another twenty minutes in line, that you, um.." Sam stopped what she was doing to look at the flustered boy.

"That, as a thank you, would you like to go on a date with me?" Danny said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Sam smiled at him, the way she smiled, made Danny think that she was about to say yes.

"Danny, I'm really flattered, and you know, I would say yes, because you're cute and you seem different from the pig heads here, but I'm sorry, I don't date freshmen"

Sam got on her scooter and headed off to begin her weekend.

Danny could almost hear Tucker's laugh already.

"She doesn't know I'm in her year?" Danny shouted to no one.

"Hey Fentoast! If you're finished speaking to no one, I owe you a beating!" Dash shouted from across the parking lot.

"Oh great" Danny sighed.


End file.
